User blog:Superbionic 2009/future
June 12, 2033 Eric and Annie Camden #Matt -(53) #Mary- (51) #Lucy- (50) #Simon -(47) #Ruthie -(42) #Sam -(34) #David -(34) Matt and Sarah Camden #Daniel Richard Camden (26)-born August 15,2006 #Michael Eric Camden (26) -born August 15, 2006 #Rebcca Anne Camden (23)- born November 23, 2009 #Laura Ruthie Camden (19)- born July 5,2013 #Thomas John Camden (16)- born September 10, 2016 #Amy Gladys Camden (15)-born May 4,2018 #Hannah Roslena Camden (13)- born June 9, 2020 Jobs: Matt-obgyn, Sarah- Pediatrican Notes:Daniel is the older twin. They Live in Glen Oak. Pets: Chase-huskey, Tiger- tabby Mary and Carlos Riveria #Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera (29)- born May 17, 2004 #Elizabeth Sonia Rivera (26) -born July 9, 2006 #Alice Carmen Rivera (26) -born July 9, 2006 # Robert Luis Rivera (23) -born February 16, 2009 #Julia Dolores Rivera (21) -born June 2, 2012 #Henry Francisco Rivera (16)- born August 5. 2016 Jobs: Mary-P.E. Teacher, Carlos- Hardward store Manger Notes: Robert is a troublemaker like his mom, Henry love basketball like his mom. Elizabeth is the older twin. Pets: Rico- Bull dog Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk #Savannah Alyssa Kinkirk (28)- January 21, 2005 #Madison Jocelynn Kinkirk (25)- January 31, 2007 #Olivia Clarie Kinkirk (22) - June 10, 2011 #Noah Stanley Kinikirk (16)- October 14, 2016 #Emily Victioria Kinkirk (13)- March 18, 2020 Jobs: Lucy- Minster, Kevin- Cop Pets: Adam- boxer, Eve- Charles King Spaniel Simon and Cecila Camden #Stuart Nigel Camden (24)- Febuary 4, 2009 #Jason Walter Camden (22)- April 14,2011 #Caleb Douglas Camden (18)- October 27,2014 #Mark Flynn Camden (16)- December 12, 2016 #Ethan Travis Camden (14) - Stepmber 18, 2018 #Nathan Dean Camden (14)- Stepmber 18, 2018 #Kyle Joseph Camden (11) - Febuary 6, 2022 #Andrew Philip Camden (8 1/2)-June 22,2024 Jobs:Simon- Tanelt Agent, Cecila- Kindgarden teacher Pets: Cody-golden retriver, Webster- Spider Notes:Webster is Mark's spider, Ethan is the older twin. Kyle have Cerebral Palsy Ruthie and Peter Petrowski #Kayla Anne Camden (17)- March 5, 2016 #Melanie Paris Camden(13)- Febuary 10, 2020 #Wilam Simon Camden (10)- November 11, 2022 Jobs:Ruthie- vet, Peter- Architect Pets: Badger- Pottbelly Pig, Dixie-Bichon Frize, Chester-Cain Terrier, Buddy-Boder Collie, Misty- american Wirehair cat, Ariel-Corey fish, Sunny-Guppy, Flash- Danio, Nemo- Platies, Spike-Beared Dragon, Sonic-Headhog, Clover-Rabbit, Sunny- Cocktiel, Kiwi- Love brid, Skittle-Love bird Afician Grey. Sam and Heather Camden #Abigal Joy Camden (7)- November 18, 2025 #Jacob Preston Camden (4)- June 11, 2028 #Gabriel Bennett Camden (2)- October 9, 2030 Jobs: Sam- Fireman, Heather- stay at home mom David and Jessica Camden #David Austin Camden Jr (8) - Septmber 15, 2024 #Tucker Marvin Camden (6) - July 9, 2026 Pet: Goliah- Pit bull Jobs: David- Loan Officer, Jessica- Watress at the pool hall Julie and Hank Hasting #Erica Hasting (33) #Nicholas Hasting (31) Erica and Shawn Bolton #Hank Wayne Bolton (5)- Stepmber 3, 2027 Jobs: Erica- Surgen, Shawn- Drafter Notes: Thier sister in law keep Hank when they work Nicholas and Karen Hastings #Sean Mason Hastings (3) - June 1, 2030 #Bradley Wilam Hastings (7 Months)-October 21, 2032 Jobs: Nicholas-2nd Grade Teacher, Karen- Stay at home mom Charile and Anna Rivera #Javier Pablo Rivera (2)- Febuary 7,2030 #Marisol Blanca Rivera (2)- Febuary 7, 2030 Jobs: Charlie- Realeste, Anna- Stay at home mom Note: Diego is the older twin. Daniel Camden He is Endgaged to Cindy Baldwin. Michael Camden He Just got Married to Becky King, Ben and Lindsay Kinkirk #Amber Luna Kinkirk (16)- December 15, 2016 # Brandon James Kinkirk (16)- December 15, 2016 #Corutney Kira Kinkirk (16)- December 15, 2016 #Douglas Patrick Kinkirk (16)- December 15,2016 #Emma Veronica Kinkirk (16)- December 15,2016 Jobs: Ben- Fireman. Lindsay-Writer Madison Kinkirk #Girrffin Logan Kinkirk (4 months)- Febuary 12, 2033 Notes: Her Boyfriend Finn just left her PattyMary and Trevor Lawson #Tiffany Beth Lawson (24) -July 25,2008 #Lucas Anthony Lawson (20)- November 10, 2012 #Pamela Marie Lawson (19) -Febuary 21, 2014 #Katie Clarie Lawson (16)- August 26, 2016 #Ryan Gavin Lawson (16)- August 26, 2016 #Jobs: PattyMary- Interior Designer, Trevor- Lawyer Notes: Emma is the older twin. Martin and Merdith Brewer #Aaron Jameson Brewer (27)- January 30, 2006 #Ian Walton Hunter Brewer (24)- August 20, 2008 #Haliey Ella Fisher Brewer (19) - April 14, 2014 Jobs: Martin- Baseball College Scott, Merdith- Socail worker Notes: They have no biogical chidren toghter. Aaron is Martin's son from a past realtionship. They got back together in 2010 and married in 2013. They adopted Ian Hunter in 2015. They adopted Haliey Fisher in 2017. Aaron and Savannah Brewer #Stephanie Faye Brewer (3)- Febuary 2, 2030 Jobs: Aaron- Baseball Coach, Savannah- Stay at home mom Keshia and Andre Carter #Nina Morgan Carter (27)- December 16, 2005 #Sandra Dianne Carter (25)- May 24,2008 Jobs: Keshia- Sale person, Andre- Roofer Lynn and Jake Davis #Mallory Natlie Davis (13)- May 28, 2020 #Auggie Jared Davis (9)- January 2, 2024 Jobs: Lynn and Jake Co owned a sports store Note: Jake is Ruthie's ex Mac and Margett Dollins #Chelsea Helen Dollins (18)- August 8, 2013 #Vance Louis Dollins (16)- Stember 10, 2016 #Megan Ava Dollins (12)- March 4, 2020 Jobs: Mac-Tuck driver, Margett- Pre School Teacher James and Melissa Doyle #Kate Ann Doyle (17)- March 5, 2016 Jobs: James-Tech Whiz, Melissa- Fashion Desiner Notes: James and Melissa are divorce. They are rich. James live in san Dego. Kate live in Glenoak with her mom. Benadett and Derek Fields #Brandon Joseph Fields (10)- August 14, 2022 #Cody Alexander Fields (8)- December 5, 2024 #Kirsten Marie Feilds (5)- September 24, 2027 Jobs Bendette- Libaran, Derek- Chef Chandler and Roxanne Hampton #Jeffery Patrick Turner Hampton (40)- April 17, 1993 #Candace Darlene Hampton (22)- March 22, 2011 #Seth Andrew Hampton (18)- July 5, 2014 #Rachel Lucy Hampton (16)- November 10, 2016 Jobs: Chandler- Minster, Roxanne- Cop Notes: Jeffery is adopted. They got back toghter in 2009. They married May 16, 2010. They lived in Philelphia Pa form 2005-2033. Kendall lefft Chandler in 2006. They just moved back to Glen oak this year. Pets: Bullet- Rottweiler, Carly- Calico cat, Saul- Gold fish, Moses- Angel fish, Jeffery and Amanda Turner Hampton #Alexander Grayson Turner Hampton (10)- April 16, 2023 #Jacob Cater Turner Hampton (4)- May 12, 2029 Jobs: Jeffery-Fireman, Amanda- stay at home mom John and Patricia Hamilton #Isaiah Matthew Hamilton (29)- August 2, 2003 #Elijah Jayden Hamilton (27) - July 14, 2005 #Tasha Raven Hamilton (21)- April 13, 2011 #Destiney Cassandra Hamilton (16)- June 27, 2016 #Kelsey Faye Hamilton (15)- March 28, 2018 #Gordon Walker Hamilton (12)- November 1, 2020 Jobs: John- Engieering, Patricia- Secretary Nigel and Tammy Hamilton #Nora Grace Hamilton (18)- August 18, 2014 #Christopher Joel Hamilton (16)- June 14, 2016 #Trevor Ray Hamilton (12)- April 12, 2021 Jobs: Nigel- Carpenter, Tammy- day care worker Ashely and Jordan Johansen #Owen Blake Johansen (23)- Stepmeber 2, 2009 #Amber Paige Johasen (20) -May 30, 2013 #Stuart Lance Johansen (17)- Febuary 15, 2016 Jobs:Ashely- Family Consler, Jordan- House Inspector Cherl and Todd Miler #Justin Raymond Miler (17)- January 22, 2016 #Chistopher Wanye Miler (13) - August 18, 2019 Jobs: Todd- Car Mechanic, Cherl- Restaurant Manger, Pet: Baxter- Pug Notes: Cherl is the Camden family friend who dated Robbie and Matt. Robbie and Dianne Palmer #Trevor Dale Palmer (24)-April 7, 2008 #Cody Alexander Palmer (22)- Stepmeber 12, 2010 #Kayla Jean Palmer (17)- March 21, 2016 Jobs: Robbie- Day care coordinator, Diane- Lawyer Sandy and Jonathan Sanderson #Aaron Jameson Brewer (26) -January 30, 2006 #Jonah Blake Sanderson (20) - December 16, 2012 #Lola Violet Sanderson (16)- September 9, 2016 Jobs: Sandy- Minster. Jonathan- Ob/gyn Wilson and Corey West #Bendette West- March 11, 1995 #Willson "Billy" West Jr- August 6, 1996 #Catlin Dana West- June 16,2007 #Zoey Ella West- November 12, 2012 Notes: Catin and Zoey are adopted. Jobs: Wilson- Lawyer, Corey- Hairdresser Billy and Tiffany West #Nolan Shane West (9)- November 3, 2023 #Audrey Lynn West (6)- July 11, 2026 Jobs: Billy- Guidance Conselor, Tiffany- Floris Category:Blog posts